Ojos de Dolor
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: -Animal.. -No merece volver a ver... -No lloro a su hermano, ¡ja! orgullo Uchiha " El orgullo de un Uchiha es una barrera, una pantalla que detrás de ella hay unmundo de dolor producido por la pérdida del amor.. -Te amo Izuna.. espero encontrarme contigo en el otro lado.. " One-shot MadaIzu UchihaIncest Felices 19 Gabii...


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Notas de Autora: Fic One-shot..

Estaba en mi trabajo y típico que cuando no me maquillo uso lentes para aparentar... Me los quite y al observarlos el fic surgen junto con unas hojas de papel... Siguiendo mi semana de one shots sin computadora les pido que perdonen cualquier palabra mal escrita que se me haya colado... Creo que este será el último antes de empezar con un reto.. espero me lean y voten.. pero aquí les dejo otro yaoi.. mis yaois son suaves así que.. Disfrutenlo..

...

"-Animal...

\- No merece poder ver...

\- Todo por su orgullo... ¡Já! tenía que ser Uchiha "

Insultos de gente idiota resuenan en mi cabeza; la saludo exasperado y el efecto es que resuenan más fuerte..." Animal"

Detesto mi movimiento de cabeza y así como el insulto parezco un animal. Abro mis ojos y la luz resplandece en la cima de la colina en la que me encuentro de pie, solo.

Otro insulto, "No merece poder ver" grupo ante semejante verdad que aunque no quisiera admitir es sincera y más que verdadera. No lo merezco, no merezco esta segunda oportunidad que mi propio hermano me ha obsequiado: sus ojos.

La locura de la ceguera la viví en un periodo relativamente corto, pero que para un Uchiha era l muerte más lenta y dolorosa que puede existir. La locura cobra vidas y la mía se estaba llevando la mía y arrastrando en el proceso la de mi amado hermano... Izuna.

Izuna, la imagen viva. de la compasión, amor y devoción que el tenía solo para mi era la un me cambia en los momentos de impotencia.

Hashirama.

El Senju era el causante de esos momentos en que, quería morir, quería matarlo, quería verlo en el sufrimiento más grande que mis ojos pudieran darle; Pero no podía.

Estaba Ciego.

Tanto esfuerzo y chakra para obtener mis preciosos ojos había acabado por completo, con mis ansias, mis anhelos, mis deseos de ver el Clan como el más fuerte, poderoso y temido del mundo Shinobi, pero, cuando casi lo logro junto con mi amado... apareció el... Hashirama.

Maldito Has, de no ser por el y su clan no hubiera caído en ese estado. Maldigo el día en que lo conocí, Maldigo el momento en que decidí vencerlo, Maldigo el momento en que por tu culpa mi amado Izuna murió en manos de tu clan..

Me siento en la cima de la colina en la que me encuentro, mis ojos se ha activado solos y es que por el hecho de solo recordarlo la sangre me hierve y el dolor me consume. Poco a poco soy preso del dolor más grande: La pérdida.

Cierro mis ojos, "Madara" se escucha como una súplica en eco en mis memorias. Izuna, mi amado hermano, solo el podía traerme de vuelta en mi desgracia, solo el podía callarme en menor grado mi estado de locura ; y es que la locura cuando está diagnosticada nunca sale del cuerpo que habita; es silenciosa y asesina.

"Madara" un ruego, "Madara por favor" ...

"-Izuna, dame tus ojos... "

Silencio.

Solté la idea más terrorífica y demente que mis labios unieron haber pronunciado; estaba loco, lo estoy, lo lamento.

No abro mis ojos aún, quiero que mi subconsciente regenere la textura de la piel tersa y cálida de Izuna entre mis manos, sus labios besando cada uno de mis dedos y colocando mis manos en su rostro.

Llora.

"Tomalos Madara"

Golpe de realidad... Abro mis ojos y es de noche, el viento helado revuelve mis cabellos pero me parece que es Izuna el un enreda sus manos en ellos, es hermoso.

-Izuna...

Mi voz se pierde y lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas avejentadas. No sólo son mis lágrimas, mis ojos también son los de Izuna, yo los llevo al final, yo los tome con un beso en sus labios; entre lágrimas de amor y locura. Yo lo había llevado a la locura conmigo, yo le pedí sus ojos y el... me los obsequio.

"Madara, Tomalos, me duel tanto verte así que por el amor que te profeso, te los doy para estar siempre junto a ti, son tuyos... Tomalos"

-Izuna, tu me amabas...

Recuerdo el momento en que abrí los ojos otra vez, era otra luz, la luz de Izuna. Lo tome entre mis manos, lo cure y susurro palabras solo para el, que nadie más escucharía de mi boca; lo bese mil veces en los labios, rostro y cuello, lo ame, lo amo y lo amaré... Vivo tiempo extra por el, por el dolor de su sacrificio, por su amor que fue más grande que todo en este maldito mundo.

Mis nuevos ojos del amor, se volvieron del dolor en un abrir y cerrar. La escena me golpearon misma intensidad cada vez...

Izuna agonizando en manos de un Senju.

Todo lo que importa para mi se fue al demonio en el fatídico momento en que mi amado hermano ; la persona más importante para mi, mi vida, al único ser que ame con locura sin importar me las barreras moría en mis manos...

" Madara, recuerda, que yo estoy contigo, a pesar de todos... yo te amo... "

Impotencia.

Izuna, el amor de mi maldita vida se había ido. Ya nada importa, ni el Clan, ni la fuerza, nada.

Desaparecer...

" - No lloro por su hermano, orgullo, tenía que ser un Uchiha... "

El último insulto.

Abro mi boca al viento y contesto...

\- El orgullo de un Uchiha simplemente es una barrera, nada más que una pantalla, pero que detrás de ella esta un inmenso mundo de dolor y pérdida, Siempre por amor... Izuna, no te lo dije en tu último respiro, pero; a pesar de que eras mi hermano, vivo por ti, por tu amor. Tus ojos se nublados de dolor pero el dolor es porque... aunque ya no estés vives en mis ojos, y cuando un Uchiha ama, es hasta que ve la muerte y le entrega su alma... Ahora la veo... y espero encontrarte del otro lado...

Izuna... Te amo...

...

Notas Finales: Triste, pero me encanta...

Izuna, creo que amor y entrega como esa no existe... pero veremos, los niveles del amor son eternos... ¿Reviews?

Espero les haya gustado este One-shot, mis gafas dieron inspiración y las adoro por ello.. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y nos leerlos pronto...

Felices 19!

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


End file.
